Playing Cupid
by femininemystique34
Summary: GUESS WHO'S BACK! I'll give you a hint, ME ! Sweenett of course! If you don't like fluff don't read because itis going to get REALLY fluffy on the last chapters. Nellie's niece is in town and she kind of plays cupid.
1. Chapter 1

**-Greetings humans ! No , I am not dead . Actually I'm very much alive . I'm really really sorry that I disappeared so abruptly but things occured.**

**Anyways, good thing is , I'M BACK ! Back with a brand new story. IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF,DON'T SHIP SWEENETT etc I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! I promise to post a chapter per week . I PROMISE , REALLY! If I don't you are free to curse me for the rest of my life.**

**Plus, I'm a betareader too now so if anyone needs help I'm here for you 24/7. And I would apreciated it if you would be so kind to vote to my poll "Do you think Johnny Depp is attractive". **

**Well, enough about me and back to the story. Hope you like it!**

**Oh and, I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street , was once again sitting in his barber chair , polishing his precious "friends". He may have gotten his revenge , since he killed both Judge Turpin and the Beadle a couple of weeks ago, but thoughts about the past still tortured his mind. He just couldn't let go. He hasn't killed any of his customers since the day he killed the Judge. He no longer had the need to. Unfortunately , that meant that he expressed all of his pent up frustration to his landlady.

Sometimes he felt bad about the way he treated her , but he pushed all these thoughts away. He went back to thinking about his dead wife. His poor, sweet Lucy. How perfect she was , so pretty and kind ...and pretty. His train of thought was interrupted by giggles and girly screams from downstairs. Sweeney rolled his eyes. It seems that he can't get a moment of peace.

He angrily got up from his chair and stomped down the stairs to scold his landlady and former partner in crime. Sweeney got inside the shop and stopped immediately when he saw what was happening inside. Mrs Lovett and a girl were hugging tightly, rubbing each others back and laughing. Sweeney noticed how happy the baker looked . It's been years since he last saw her this happy.

He then examined the girl. She was quite pretty and she looked a lot like Lovett. She had long dark auburn curls and big brown eyes. She too was short and small. They seemed to have the same laughter as well. If he didn't know the baker so well, he would think that this girl was her daughter. The women finally let go of each other and turned to face him.

"Oh Mr T! I didn't see ya there. Look! My niece came 'ere to surprise me! Ain't tha great?" The baker said. The barber simply nodded. The girl then extended her arm for him to shake her hand and said

" Sandra Lovett, sir! A pleasure to meet ya." Sweeney stared at her for a minute and reluctanly shook her hand.

"Sweeney Todd, nice to meet you" he said just to be polite. A long moment of akward silence followed until Mrs Lovett broke it

"So, Mr T… is there anythin' ya need?" .

"What? Ah, no nothing… " said the barber and went back up his shop.

He sat at his chair once again and started polishing his razors. A few minutes passed and he had polished five of his razors. He went to the vanity to take the 6th razor from the box. Problem is, it was no where to be found. The barber froze. He started to panic. He furiously searched all of his shop and his pockets but he couldn't find it.

Anger started bubbling inside him. His blood started to boil in his veins. His eyes became shining and as black as coal. He descended angrily the stairs once again and stormed in the pie shop.

"MRS LOVETT!" he roared making the baker, her niece, Toby and every customer turn to look at him shocked.

Lovett walked towards him and said "Calm down luv, wha' is it?" She placed a delicate hand in his chest to soothe him but he slapped it away.

"Do you , by any chance, know where the bleeding hell is my razor?!" He yelled making the baker flinch .

"I-I don't know luv..Have ya checked-"

"Of course you don't know! You know why? Cause you're a useless whore , that's why! I don't even know why the hell I put up with you!" He screamed once again, everyone in the shop still staring at him .

Lovett's eyes where full with unshed tears and she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. He saw the boy and the baker's niece glare at him from the corner of his eye. The girl angrily walked towards their direction and placed herself between him and the baker . He looked down at her and what he saw shocked him.

Her eyes were flashing with anger and disgust.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm gonna 'ave to ask ya to get out of this shop." She growled. Sweeney stared at her dumbfounded.

"Are ya listenin' ta me?! Out I say!" She yelled again , her accent becoming thicker and she hit him with the rag she was holding.

Shocked Sweeney retreated to his shop. And for the third time that day, he sat on his chair and started thinking. This time , not about his days as Benjamin Barker , but about the baker and her niece.

* * *

**\- So that's all folks. What did you think? Please review if you want me to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Guess what folks! Yep new chapter ! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, you guys encourage me to keep going. One of you pointed out that it is a little unfitting that Sandra's last name is "Lovett " while she is a spitting image of Nellie. I felt so stupid when I realised that! Like, how could I ever miss this?! **

**Anyway,hope you still enjoy how the story is developing. **

**It is going to get FAR MORE interesting, I promise. Just stick to the story and you'll see ;) **

**I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sweeney didn't sleep at all last night. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw two pairs of brown eyes staring at him. One pair, filled with love and sorrow and the other filled with fury and hatred .Those eyes haunted him. So he paced all night . Paced and Lovetts were indeed bloody wonders. They seemed so small, innocent and vulnerable but they were quite the opposite.

Morning came and he was now staring out the window. The bell of his shop rang and he didn't bother turning aroung since he knew it was the baker with his breakfast. He frowned when he didn't hear her cheery voice talking about nothing in particular. All that could be heard were steps and they didn't even sound like her steps. He turned around and froze. It wasn't the baker. It was Sandra, her niece. She was holding a tray with his breakfast and glaring at him.

"You brought my breakfast today?" He asked , his voice low and a little louder than a whisper. She narrowed her eyes, placed the tray on top of the chest that used to contain that eye-talian's body and said

" Apparently. .. I did not manage to persuade me aunt not to make your breakfast but I at least made her give me the tray. Her back ain't wha' it used ta be. Not that you care.. " she spoke with such venom that it made Sweeney wonder why she hated him so.

"Plus, Mr Todd, " she continued turning around to face him with hands on her hips " I want ta 'ave a word with ya." She said sternly and he stared at her raising an eyebrow .

She crossed her arms in front of her chest , made eye contact with him and walked towards him. " You will treat my aunt better from now on." She said and he was once again dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" He said .

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm not gonna sit 'ere and watch ya treat her like a piece of shit! She's been through a lot. An asshole that keeps breaking her heart is the last thing she needs!" She said raising her tone of voice and jabbing her finger at his chest.

"And what if I don't change my behaviour?" Whispered Sweeney.

She narrowed her eyes and kneeled him hard in the crotch making him double over in pain. "Then Mr T, you will deal with me rage…" she said and stormed out of the shop slamming the door behind her.

"Did you spit on my food?!" Yelled Sweeney behind her.

"Maybe I did , maybe I didn't !" Came her reply.

Well, this was no ordinary 15-year-old girl that's for sure. The barber was still clutching his manhood . He would have to put some ice on it.

He leaned against the windowsill, Sandra's words echoing in his mind . He knew that the baker had been through a lot. He also knew that he treated her 'like a piece of shit' . He just couldn't help it. She was always there, asking him about his well-being , soothing him , taking care of him. He often wondered why she even did all these stuff. Last night he had called her useless, but he knew she was quite the opposite. She was the smartest woman he had ever met, he just never told her that. He appreciated all the stuff she did for him, he did but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

* * *

He sat there thinking for hours. Lunch rush came. The baker sent Sandra up to his shop once again to bring him his lunch. Without saying anything , she came in, left the tray on top of the chest and turned to leave. She was stopped though by the barber's voice. "Sandra…" he called.

She turned to face him, not one emotion expressed in her delicate features. "Wha?" She asked .

The barber fidgeted. "I-I…I'm sorry …" he said , his voice no more than a whisper.

"Wha was tha?" The girl asked frowning .

"I'm sorry. " the barber said again a little louder but still barely audible.

"Sir, ya gonna have to speak up, I-"

"I'M SORRY!" The barber yelled.

The girl smirked "For wha ?" She says placing her hands on her hips.

The barber sighs. "For treating you and your aunt badly…" her smirk widens.

"Words are nice Mr T , but actions are better." She says and gets out of the shop.

"Bloody women…" says Sweeney. "Satisfied with nothing…".

* * *

Hours passed . The sun set and darkness fell upon the city of London. The baker was closing up for the day whilst Sweeney hadn't even opened that day . He had many things to think about. None of them were about his long lost wife. He decided that since he apologised to her niece he would apologise to the woman herself .

He got out of his shop, descended the stairs and got inside the pie shop. No one was at the shop so he walked in the parlor. There he saw the baker sitting at her favorite chair in front of the fire, a glass of gin in her hand . Toby was passed out on the floor and Sandra was sleeping heavily on the couch. The baker seemed to haven't noticed he was there so he cleaned his throat to get her attention. He succeded and she turned to look at him .

Once she made eye contact with him she tensed. " 'ello Mr T." She said , her voice not as cheery as it used to be. "Do ya need anythin' luv? " she asked .

He shook his head and sat at a chair opposite her. He fidgeted and stared down to his hands.

"Mrs Lovett, I …" he stopped.

"Well go on dear. " she encouraged him.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye and said "Thank you." He said not breaking eye contact.

She stared at him dumbfounded. "For wha luv?" She asked him .

"For everything. " he simply said and with that he got up and left.

* * *

**-Sooo?REVIEW PLEAAASEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please? You are about to see something that rose from the dead! (not really... ._. )**

**Anyway, brand new chapter on ! Enjoy ;)**

The demon barber was sleeping heavily in his barber chair, snoring slightly. He was woken up abruptly though when the bell in his shop's door rang .

He quickly sat up in his chair and wiped a little of drool that had formed in one corner of his mouth. He turned towards the door.

"Rise an' shine sleepy 'ead!" Said the baker cheerily , smiling warmly at him. "Brought your breakfast." She added and placed a tray on the vanity.

"You this time…" said Sweeney .

She turned to face him "Sandra didn't bother ya did she? I luv this girl with all me heart , I do but she can be quite a pain in the neck she can. She is _my_ niece after all…" she joked and Sweeney managed a chuckle.

"No , no she didn't. I think that I'm the pain in the neck actually..." he replied and her face fell immediately.

She rushed to his side and places her hands and massaged him , causing him sto stifen.

"Oh luv, don't be silly. You're no pain in the neck… I like having ya around." She said.

After a while he said "Mrs Lovett?"

"Yes luv." She replied

"Why do you do all these stuff?"he asked frowning.

She paused and said in a low, sad voice "I'd do anything for ya luv. Remember tha'."

With that she gave his shoulders one last squeeze and exited the room. He just sat there repeating her words in his head.

'I'd do anything for ya luv. ' she said. She had already done everything. She bloody well put his victims in pies! What else is there to do? But why? Why does she do all that? And for one more day , his landlady has taken over his thoughts.

* * *

The same question kept puzzling him all day long. He couldn't think of a reasonable answer. He decided he would ask the woman herself. What did he have to lose? He descended the stairs and got inside the pie shop .

"Mrs Lovett I-" he stopped when he didn't see her anywhere. Instead , Sandra was the only one in the shop. She was standing behind the counter cleaning its surface.

"Where is Mrs Lovett?" Sweeney asked.

"She's gone to the market. "She said indifferently. Sweeney sighed and slumped at a bench.

"Is there a problem?" Sandra asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just-" he sighs again" I wanted to ask her something."

She walked towards him and sat opposite of him. "Well, maybe I can 'elp…" he turned to look at her. She is her niece, maybe she can help .

" Alright ." He says. "I keep wondering, your aunt has done so many things for me and she never asks for anything. Why? Why does she do all these stuff?"

She just stared at him for a moment. Then she smiled , then she started laughing. She was laughing really hard now and Sweeney got irritated.

"What's so funny ? " he growls but she keeps laughing.

"Ya-ya can't be serious!" She says clutching her stomach .

He narrows his eyes. "I'm very serious."

She finally stops laughing and turns to look at him properly." Well, I must say I though' ya were smarter than tha'!"

He frowns at her words. "I mean, come on! I'm here for a couple of days and I can tell tha' she's crazy about ya! 'ow could ya not tell?"

Sweeney froze, his eyes widening. That surely explains everything. ..

"Why would she be crazy about me? I'm a lost cause…" he says .

Sandra shrugs "Well auntie Nell has always had a weird taste in men …"

Sweeney glares at her and she smirks. He gets up from the bench and leaves. He doesn't go to his shop . No, today he wants to take a walk. He wants to think. Not about his Lucy. Not about Johanna. Not about his 'friends'. He wants to think about the baker.

* * *

**-SOO that's all folks. It's kinda short but I will update very soon , not to worry not to worry I may not be smart but I ain't dumb! *clears throat awkardly * Ahmmm review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**-New chapter folks. Okay , it may be _really _fluffy in the begining but it's not that bad ... I think ._.**

**Oh just read the damn thing...**

**Disclaimer : Do I need to say it? I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD**

Sweeney was walking through Hyde Park. Thoughts about the baker all over his mind.

He thought about the days when they used to be very good friends and at some point more than just friends. But all they have been through were forgotten when he met Lucy. He forgot everything about the baker.

He just realised, that he has never called her by her first bame for more than two decades! That's crazy! What is her first name anyway? He stops dead in his tracks. After minutes of thought he whispers

"Eleanor…" That's it . Eleanor Lovett. Or Nellie , as he used to call her. Sweet , little Nellie Lovett . His Nellie.

He starts walking towards the pie shop. He gets inside and this time he finds the person he has been looking for. She is behing the counter, rolling a piece of dough.

"Nellie. " he says and she immediately stops what she's doing and looks up at him shocked.

"Wha'?" She asks. He takes a step towards her .

" That is your name is it not?" He says and she keeps staring at him dumbfounded.

"Yes. Yes it is. It's just. .. I'm surprised you remember." He takes one of her hands in his

" I was surprised I didn't remember. " she looks at their hands and he continues

"We were friends for so long. How could I ever forget your first name?" They stare at each other for a moment until Sweeney retreats back to his shop.

* * *

Sweeney paces up and down his shop. Nellie is once again in his mind.

He thinks how she had always been by his side. How she always seems so eager to help him. How beautiful she is . Oh yes, he didn't fail to notice how incredibly attractive his former partner in crime is. How smart she is . She , after all, is a bloody wonder. His bloody wonder.

Then the words she had said to him came to his mind 'we could have a life us two. Not like I've dreamed of. Not like you remember. But we could get by.' He hadn't paid attention to these words but now… Now that he thinks about it , maybe they could get by. She , according to Sandra , was more than fond of him and he… Well, he could learn to love her back. They could have a life. And they would. The tiniest of smiles formed in his face and he happily descended the stairs and got inside the pie shop. Since it was Sunday, it was empty.

"Eleanor!" He called. No reply.

"Nellie!" He said again , this time Sandra came into view.

"Where's Nellie?" He asked her.

"Out." She simply said and went into the parlor.

Sweeney frowned and followed her." What do you mean out? Out where?"

She poured herself a glass of gin and sat at the couch. "At the park."

Sweeney's frown got even deeper. "At the park? All by herself? At this hour? " he sat at a chair opposite of the girl. She sighed.

"Relax . She 'as company. " His frown turns to a glare.

"What do you mean company?" He says through gritted teeth .

She smirks "A fine gentleman . A doctor. He's kind, smart funny and he's been courting auntie Nell for quite some time as Toby tells me. May I add, he is incredibly handsome…" Sweeney narrows his eyes

"How handsome? Describe him. "

The girl stares dreamily into space and says " Tall, brown hair , green eyes , broad shoulders , amazing cheekbones and jawline…" she sighs "Quite a gentleman indeed…"

Sweeney's blood is boiling. He angrily sits up and goes to get himself a bottle of gin . He uncorks the bottle takes a big sip of it and stars pacing.

"How dare she?! How dare she go out with another man?! I thought she had feelings for me!" He sat at the chair he has been sitting at before and takes another huge sip from the bottle.

"She's not gonna wait for ya forever Mr T! Life's too short. I encouraged her ta go with this man . I want to see 'er happy!" She snatched the bottle from his hands and poured another glass of gin .

"Then you're mistaken!" He yells. "Cause the only way she is truly happy is when she will be with me! I and only I am truly capable of making her happy. Not some average-looking doctor or whatever!" Sandra stares at him dumbfounded.

She then leans forward and looks at him in the eye. "Tell me one good reason why I should let you have her as yours."

Sweeney also leans forward. "Cause she loves me." He says "and I can love her back."

The girl sighs and falls back to the couch.

" There are things you don't know about me Sandra." Said Sweeney.

"Then enlighten me." she says staring at him with huge brown eyes .

"I can't ."and with that he heads up , grabs a bottle of gin for himself and runs up the stairs.

* * *

**\- Oh oh... what's going to happen next? If you want to know REVIEW **


	5. Shout-out

**\- Damn many people want Sandra to be pregnant... I was reluctant about this at first but I think it would we cool to write this. I am not going to do that in this story though, I am already working on a sequel of "Playing Cupid " that is all about Sandra's pregnacy and Nellie and Sweeney's reaction to it . **

**So for the time being just stick to this story (which from now on is about to be much better than it was in the previous chapters) and the sequel is on its way!**

**~crazylildepphead**


	6. Chapter 5

**-NEW CHAPTER! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or any of its characters. I only own Sandra**

Sweeney had been thinking more and more about Nellie every day. He hadn't been thinking about Lucy or Johanna lately so much , he noticed

And Nellie had been seeing that bloody doctor every day since that night that they had gone to the park. The man's name was Christopher , Sweeney found out. Dr Christopher Cambel ._ Such a gay name…_ Sweeney despised that man. He seemed so fake. Sweeney could see that every word he said was a lie. He definetely wasn't that handsome, Sandra had been overreacting . He is ok but Sweeney is far better.

At first, he had managed not to worry about Christopher. Sweeney knew Nellie wouldn't just forget about him and just go out with any random man. But after 1 month of dating that doctor , after all these gifts that he had given her and all the pretty fake words he had told her , things were getting serious. And the barber certainly didn't like that.

What if that fool proposes? What if Nellie says 'yes'? Then what? Will they get married and live happily ever after by the sea? And what about him? Will his Nellie live him behind all by himself in this dreadful black pit of a city? Why shouldn't she ? He deserves it after all…

The barber let out a frustrating groan . He took out one of his razors and started polishing them. At that moment, the bell of his door rings but he doesn't bother turning around to see who it is. He knows who it is already. It's _her_. She clears her throat and speaks

"Luv, I'm goin' out for a while. Could ya please keep an eye on Sandra and Toby while I'm gone?" She's going out …again…. No doubt, with that gay doctor again. He doesn't turn around to face her , he simply nods.

"Thank ya luv , I owe ya one !" She says with her sweet voice and storms out of the barber shop.

A few minutes passed and the demon barber had grown really bored. He was sitting at his barber chair staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He sighed. The last month she barely talked to him . She only said the typical 'mornin' luv, brought your breakfast' or 'please keep an eye downstairs while I'm out…' . She had stopped asking about his well-being , had stopped trying to get as close to him as possible, maybe even had stopped caring about him at all. And she always had that goofy lovesick smile on her face. All the time. He had never seen her smile like that before. Not even as Benjamin Barker. Not even when they used to date. Had that doctor cast a spell on her or something?! He tried to remove all thoughts about her from his head so he focused his attention somewhere else : it was quiet that afternoon. Of course the fact that the baker is away is a good enough reason but the boy and Sandra are pretty loud too. Sweeney decided to go to the pie shop to see what's happening.

He entered the pie shop but found it empty. He walked to the parlor to search for the teens and was surprised to see them sat across each other , playing chess. Sandra moved one of her bishops and said smirking smugly

"Check mate. " she sat back and crossed her arms looking at Toby.

The boy sighed "not again… it is impossible to beat ya!" Sandra's smirk got wider.

The barber all of a sudden said "You can play chess?" He looked at her puzzled .

The boy jumped at the sound of his voice but Sandra just looked at him calmly and slightly irritated .

"Yes I do. Why so surprised? " she asked him. Sweeney shrugged

"I don't know… Because you're a girl?" Sandra narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lip. She didn't want to start a fight.

"Do ya know how to play? ?" She asked him instead.

"Of course I do!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then , are you intrested in playing a game with me?" She asked lifting one corner of her mouth and raising her eyebrow .

" No thanks…" said Sweeney and he went to the cabinet to pour himself a glass of gin .

" Coward …" the girl whispered but purposefully loud enough for him to hear .

His head snapped towards her direction and she didn't try hiding her smile. He narrowed his eyes and said

"It's on!"

The girl chuckled and the barber moved to sit across her.

"Move boy.." he told Toby without breaking eye contact with Sandra.

Toby didn't have to hear it twice . He stood up from the chair and Sweeney took his place.

"Pick colour." The girl said.

"Black." Sweeney said , or growled most likely.

" Wow , really?! I did not see that comin…" Sandra said sarcastically and the barber glared at her.

They set their pawns , then their rooks, their bishops, their knights, their queens and lastly their kings. Since Sandra had the white pieces , she made the first move, then Sweeney made the next and so on so forth. Half an hour had passed and no one was wining. Sandra stared intently at the board thinking of what move to make . She finally decided on moving her rook two blocks forward.

" Ohhh nice move!" Said the barber and started to think about what move he should make " You're really good at this!" He said sounding very surprised

" So I've been told…" the girl said smirking. "I had a great teacher. " She continued .

"Who taught you?" He asked not looking at her , too absorbed in thinking about his next move.

"Auntie Nell did. " That caught the barbers attention.

Images of her looking intently at the board with that cute frown of hers ,biting her lip, trying to save her "King" filled his mind. And without realising it, he started thinking about her again.

"Well ?" His train of thought was interrupted by the girl's voice. "Are ya goin ta play or not?" She asked.

He cleared his throat and moved his queen .

The girl smiled widely, her eyes shining. She moved one of her knights and said "Check. Mate. "

The barbers eyes widened. "NO!" He shouted !

The girl laughed "T'was a good game Mr T . Usually it takes me 8 moves ta win ."

It seems that he was that distracted that he made the silliest mistake one could make.

"Ah and I should problably tell ya .. " the girl continued " …my father taught me how ta play , not auntie Nell but she was quite a distraction wasn't she?" She said smirking smugly.

He stared at her wide-eyed . She winked at him and he opened his mouth ready to shout at her for cheating . Laughing she stood up and started running towards her room yelling "Night Mr T!" He tried reaching her but she was too fast. The girl got inside her room and locked the door giggling. She could hear him talking to himself in the living room

"STUPID! You have been fooled by a 15-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" She laughed louder and he shouted to her " It's not funny!"

"Trust me ,it is!" She yelled back and laughed even louder

"Oh go to sleep already!" He yelled and the girl collapsed on her bed , laughing and clutching her stomach.

That was the most amusing game of chess she had played so far.

* * *

**-I think that's the longest chapter I have written . What did you think? Review and let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**-*DRUM ROLL* CHAPTER SIX IS ON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN . PLEASE, HAVE FUN.**

* * *

The baker and Christopher finally reached Fleet Street. He escorted her outside the door of her pie shop.

" Well that was nice." She said smiling at him.

"Indeed " he answered and leaned in to kiss her.

In order to avoid it she tilted her head to the side so he basically kissed her cheek. She gave him one last awkward smile and got inside the shop while wishing him goodnight.

Once the door was closed she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to forget about him. She gave Chris a chance. But she still loved him. She loved him more than she loved anyone else. She loved him more than she loved herself. But he would never notice her.

She sighed and walked into the parlor. What she saw there puzzled her .

There was the barber cursing to himself . She did not know about what. She looked around and noticed that someone had been playing chess but they hadn't finished it. _Ohh_ she thought ._ Now I get it_. She smiled and cleared her throat. The barber, who had his back at her , jumped and turned around to face her wide-eyed . Then he went back to his expressionless face.

"You're back ." He said trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably.

She nodded then smirked again. "I guess you have found out that Sandra is extremely good at chess. " she said and he narrowed his eyes

" Extremely good at lying more likely… " She cuckled at his comment and he felt the corners of his mouth lift upwards

"Guess who she got that from. " she joked and now it was his turn to chuckle.

"Are they sleeping ? " she whispered and he nodded.

She walked towards him and squeezed his arm "Thanks luv." She said looking at him in the eye and he nodded breaking eye -contact.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed until the baker finally broke it "Well I've better get ta bed now .." she said and started to walk towards her room but she was interrupted by his low voice

" Do you love him?" He asks. She freezes .

Without turning around she says "Wha'?" .

He walks closer to her still facing her back and asks again "Do. You. Love. Him? "

She gulps and finally turns around. He is way too close for her comfort. She looks up at him and stares into his eyes. They're different . They're not blank. Their filled with …emotion. Hope.

"Why do ya ask?" She whispers .

" You have been going out with that son of a bitch for over a month. Do you love him or not? " he growls.

She takes a deep breath and says "No. No I don't." She retreats to her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Once the baker is out of sight Sweeney let out a relieved sigh and almost smiled. _'She doesn't love the doc. Which means she might still love me! '_ Turns out it wasn't such a bad night after all. The barber smirked and got outside the pie shop and up to his shop. He slept well that night.

* * *

Nellie woke up at dawn , as usual. She dressed , fixed her messy curls and got outside of her room. She went to Sandra's room to wake her up.

The baker smiled at the sight of her 15-year-old niece sprawled all over the tiny bed, bed sheets tangled around her petite form, her long auburn curls all over her head and pillow, her sleeping with her mouth open and snoring slightly. She softly shook her body and told her to wake up and get ready . The girl moaned , she definetely wasn't a morning person.

"Come on luv. We have a shop ta open." The baker said softly again and opened the curtains of the room's window letting light get in.

Sandra groaned and pressed her pillow over her face. Nellie put her hands on her hips and looked disapprovingly at the girl's form.

"I expect you ta be outside in no more than 5 minutes and that's final." She said and with that she went out of the girl's room.

She then got to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. It didn't take long for Sandra to come crawling in the kitchen as well.

" Mornin luv." Said Mrs Lovett and kissed the girl's cheek who just narrowed her eyes at her. Nellie could swear that she acted just like Sweeney sometimes.

The Lovetts ate breakfast in silence. Toby was still sleeping in his room probably. Nellie couldn't stand the silence anymore so she took a sip from her tea and said "Did ya play chess with Mista T last nigh'? "

The teenager smirked and nodded "Indeed."

The baker smiled and shook her head "He was pretty angry." She commented. "But he is angry most of the time so…" they both cuckled at that.

"Did ya have fun with the doc last nigh'?" Sandra asked and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Nellie shook her head "Not really . "She answered and the girl's face fell.

"Oh c'mmon auntie Nell… don't you like him even a little bit?" She asked .

" You don't get ta choose who ya like baby girl. Now come, help me clean up." Sandra sighed and did as she was told.

* * *

Morning passed and so did lunch rush. And then the afternoon rush passed too so both the barber's and the pie shop closed for the day.

All day, Sweeney hadn't taken neither his eyes nor his mind off of the baker. He had started to worry .where did all these come from? Had she cast a spell on him or something? Last night he had dreamed about her as well. He saw her with him as Benjamin Barker, back when he was courting her. She was so beautiful back then. Not that she wasn't now but back then she was magnificent. Dare he say it , she was as pretty as Lucy. But , much likely as himself, she had a different personality now. She wasn't that naive girl she used to be. Quite the opposite , she was very down to earth. She still was a little childish though. Daydreaming and positive thinking and all. He hated her for that. He hated her for her ability to forgive and to forget, to hope. To dream. He couldn't dream anymore. All he ever saw were nightmares. _'Maybe if you let her she can teach you how to dream again_' said a little voice in his head. Was it true? Could she ever help him hope again? Could she push the nightmares away? Could she bring whatever is left from him back to life? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**-DUN DUN DUN DUUUN.. If you want to know what happens next REVIEW GODAMMIT!**


	8. Chapter 7

**-That is officially the longest chapter I have ever written so the author's note is gonna be pretty long as well. Sorry but there are some things that I would like to say and please read them cause they're important.**

**First of all, the end of this story is close and so the sequel will be up soon . Don't ask me that much about it , I told you I'm working on it.**

**Secondly, I had some hate reviews and I would like to point this out :DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY AT ALL. DON'T EVEN READ , SEE IF I CARE. I WARNED YOU THAT THIS WAS GOING TO GET FLUFFY SO DON'T BLAME IT ON ME. I NEVER FORCED YOU TO READ IT. SO DO ANYTHING YOU LIKE JUST DON'T REVIEW HATE.**

**Thirdly, the rating has changed and that is because this one is a very _steamy chapter, _if you know what I mean *wink***

**I believe that's with my blabber, go on and read the chapter. **

* * *

Sweeney stormed out of his barber shop and got straight to the pie shop. He was going to do what he should have done ages ago. He was going to express his feelings to Nellie and she was going to jump in his waiting arms and tell him that she loves him. He smiled at that. After 16 years , Sweeney Todd the demon barber of Fleet Street actually smiled.

His smile vanished though when he saw that man again. That bastard of a doctor. He was holding his Nellie's hand and was about to kiss it. She was obviously uncomfortable but did her best not to show it.

Sweeney felt his blood boil at the sight of that man . He cleared his throat to make his presence known to the couple. Both of them turned to look at him no one saying anything. At that moment Sandra came in holding a tray

"Ahh see who decided to show up." She said "I thought you were going ta be so mad at me for last nigh' tha you wasn't going ta come at tha shop ever again . " Sweeney narrowed his eyes at her and the girl just smiled even wider 'I'm not here for you lass ' he wanted to say but decided to keep silent instead.

Then he turned his attention to the bleeding doctor. He had never seen him at such close proximity before so the barber took his time taking the man's appearance in. He was a little taller than Sweeney, with short brown hair and big green eyes. He also had stuble on his chin Sweeney noticed. 'Wait a minute…' the barber thought and then smirked evily. This was going to be good.

"Sir, pardon me but I've heard so much about you yet I haven't introduced myself properly ." Said Sweeney and he put on a fake smile and extended his hand towards the man's direction for him to shake it . "Sweeney Todd. Barber."

The man stared at him for a while and then smiled as well and shook his hand. "Christopher Campbell. Doctor Christopher Campbell. " they shook hands for a little while and then Chris said.

"I've heard about you Mr… Todd. Best barber in London they say. " he commented and Sweeney smirked

"Very kind of them. Would you sir, care for a free shave?" He asks finally , excitement bubbling inside him.

"How can I say no to such offer?" The doctor says and Sweeney almost glows .

"Well come along then .." he guides the man outside of the pie shop and turns to look at Mrs Lovett.

She stares mouth agape, obviously having suspicions of what the barber was going to do to Chris. Sweeney winked at her and got outside of the shop .

* * *

Nellie paced nervously up and down in the parlor. 1 hour had passed and neither Chris nor Sweeney were anywhere to be found. Where did all this kindness come from? This past month Sweeney gave her the impression that he hated Christopher and now his acting all nice and offers him a free shave? The thought that he might kill Chris crossed her mind but she decided against it. Why would he do that anyway? Chris didn't do anything to bother him , did he? Gosh she would never understand that man.

"Could ya stop pacin? I'm getting dizzy 'ere." Said Sandra , who was reading a book by the fire. "Why are ya so worked up anyway?" She continued but Nellie didn't listen to her.

But she was right, wasn't she? ? She's probably worrying about nothing again. "Ya know wha'? I'm gonna lie down. Clear me head. Goodnigh' luv! Sleep tigh'. " she said , kissed the girl's forehead and retreated to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she looked at the dark room.

Out of nowhere a figure stepped out from the shadows and Nellie almost screamed but put her hand in her mouth to muffle it. She relaxed a little when she realised that that man was the barber. She gasped though when she took in his appearance.

He was covered in blood , head to toe. She instantly realised what had happened and didn't know how to feel about it. She didn't love Chris, yes , but she didn't want him to die. Not like this. She couldn't stay silent anymore

" Have ya gone barkin' mad?! Killed a man tha did ya no wrong?! Why Mr T? Why?! I though all this was over and done with ! Why did you do that to the poor bloke?! Ya knew tha- " she was interrupted by his hand on her lips.

He had gotten much closer to her body, one hand on the back of her neck , the other on her lips , onyx orbs boring into her brown ones.

"You talk too much pet …" he says and leans quickly down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Her knees buckle and she feels like she can't stand on her legs anymore. Sensing that, the barber places a firm hand around her waist , the other one tangled in her messy auburn curls. Their lips moved in unison , sucking and biting. Nellie decided to be courageous and slipped her tounge in the entrance of his mouth begging for permission, which he gladly gave.

It seemed that their kiss lasted for hours. Hands exploring each other's face and body, tounges swirling around each other like a dance, biting, sucking, scratching , heat filling their bodies. Neither of them wanted the moment to end but they had to breathe at some point. They pulled back simultaneously, breathing heavily , looking deep into each other's eyes.

"We… have a lot ta talk about." Said the baker and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and brought him closer to her their mouths joining once again.

Not breaking the kiss they move to the bed, Sweeney picked her up and laid her down on her back not wasting a moment to climb on top of her. He attacks her pale neck with his mouth, greedily sucking at her pulse. She ripped off his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt as fastly as she could while he kissed his way to her jawline and reaching her mouth for one more spectacular kiss. His shirt was finally off and his was naked from the waist up , his muscular upper body fully exposed to her and she could feel herself becoming ever more wet .

He felt exposed for being the only one half-naked here so he started working on her corset's laces. He untied them using his teeth (A/N How sexy is that?! *_*) and discarded it along with her dress. She was left in nothing but her bloomers and stalkings and he paused to take the sight of her body in. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing painfully and he focused his attention to her full breasts. God, how he wanted to touch these breasts and so he did. He grabbed one of them and squeezed it gently making the baker moan a little . After a few squeezes he took her breast in his mouth and sucked on it swirling his tounge around her hardened nipple , one of his hands playing with her other nipple. Nellie arched her back and spread her legs in other side of his body. He kissed his way to the stomach and got on his knees to take off her stalkings. Each inch of her leg that was revealed to him he caressed it with a kiss , from her tigh to ther ankle . He did the same with both legs and the slowly took off her bloomers. She was completely naked now, lying in front of him and he marvelled how amazing she looked. He took off his pants with inredible speed and climbed back on top of her.

He leaned in to kiss her again and without warning, he gets inside her making her shout in ecstacy and arch her back. She scratches his back making him groan as he pushes as deep inside her a physically possible, his hands gripping fistfulls of her hair , his mouth sucking at her neck once again . Nellie starts moving her hips in sync with his and they create a rhythm. Their rhythm . It feels like they have been doing this for a lifetime. It feels oddly familiar . And boy , do they like it? Their getting close. Sweeney starts thrusting even harder and deeper into her. Her walls are closing around him, the feeling of her around him is unbearable and he releases inside her but keeps thrusting until she climaxes as well. It doesn't take long for her to scream in ecstacy one more time and collapse in the bed, the barber on top of her . He pulls outside from her and lies beside her on the bed.

They are both facing the ceiling breathing heavily , experiencing the aftermath. Nellie , as usual , is the first to speak

"That… was…"

"amazing …." Sweeney completes her and she nods. "We should do that more often.." he continues and she nods again.

Once their breathing has evened Sweeney spreads his arms and says "Come here.. " motioning her to come to his waiting arms , as she gladly does. Her face is on his neck , his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him.

" We should REALLY talk about this …" she mumbles and instantly falls asleep.

Strangely, the barber didn't have a hard time sleeping that night either.

* * *

**-Was it too fluffy or dirty? Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**-LAST CHAPTER ALERT ! Aaanndd ladies and gentlemen , we have come to an end! It was a great ride but ... **

Nellie woke up late that morning. Since it was Sunday she didn't have to get up early to open shop so she stayed at bed as long as she could. Last night she had the best dream a woman could have. It must have been a dream since there was no way she had had sex with Sweeney Todd. Yet ,it seemed so real.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Just as she expected , she was the only one in the bed and there was no sign that someone else had spent the night there _'So t'was a dream after all.. '_ but then , why was she naked? She shook these thoughts and got up. She got cleaned and dressed up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She took out a frying pan and a couple of eggs to make scrabbled eggs. She tried not to think about last night's "dream" because she knew she was going to end up crying her eyes out once again. So she focused on her cooking instead.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and a soft kiss wass placed in her neck. She froze. The man behind her ,senses that she is uncomfortable

" Is there something wrong pet?" He says with his low voice and something tells Nellie that it wasn't a dream after all.

He turns her around so that she is facing him and takes her face on his hands, his black orbs boring into her chestnut ones.

"I-I didn't see ya in tha bed and I thought…" she said but couldn't finish her sentence.

"You thought what?" He asked frowning and stoking her cheek with his thumb .

She gulped and said "I thought last nigh' was a dream." She said and he smiled.

He leans in , his forehead touching hers. "Does this feel like a dream? ?" He whispers .

"Ehhh YEAH!" She says and looks at him like he just said the most idiotic thing a person could say.

He chuckles and leans even closer to her , his arms on her hips , their lips almost touching "Well Mrs Lovett I assure you…" he quickly kisses her lips and continues "…that this is no dream." He kisses her again.

This kiss is diffrent than any they had experienced. This kiss is soft . Honest. Yes, Nellie is now fully convinced that she is not dreaming. Finally, this is the time all of her dreams come true .

* * *

Sandra has been watching the whole scene and she can't hide the victorious smile that graces her lips. It had taken more than a month for Mr T to express his feelings to auntie Nell but finally they're together! That was the reason why Sandra came to London in the first place. The baker had written letters to her about Sweeney and the 15-year-old just knew that she had to get them together. Everything she did from the moment she arrived in Fleet Street was to achieve her goal of hooking them up and finally seeing her aunt happy.

All along she hap been playing cupid .

She basically led Sweeney to the realisation that he loves her aunt. She told him that her aunt loves him to give him food for thought and ease him to the idea of the two of them as a couple. She encouraged her aunt to date that doctor so that his instict would come on the any male he had the need to keep the "things that belonged to him " to himself. As for the trick during the chess game , it wasn't only to satisfy her ego and win the game, it was to check if her plan is working as well.

Seeing them act all cute in the kitchen now she knew that all her efforts and all this time that she had to wait was worth it. She retreated to her bedroom smiling. She took out her bag and started preparing her belongings .

"My work here is done" she says to herself. It's finally time to return home and leave these lovebirds a little space.

She was going to come back for the wedding anyway . She chuckled when she pictured Sweeney in a suit waiting for auntie Nell to come walking down the aisle. And maybe after a couple of years (or months depending on Sweeney's sexual abilities ) a few young Nellies or Sweeneys would be running around . She would like to have a couple of little cousins . But that was too early to be thinking like that.

Important thing is , Eleanor Lovett could finally have her happily ever after .

THE END

**-And like Sandra, _my _work here is done as well. I want to thank all of you that read my story, all of you that reviewed, followed and favorited .I hope you like the little twist and that you didn't regret reading this. Please give me one last review :)**


End file.
